A device such as a mobile phone which is used by a user who is moving generally consumes electric power stored in a battery and thus has to be charged to secure sufficient electric power for the operation thereof. On the other hand, a user may feel inconvenient by an operation of charging. Accordingly, a noncontact power supply system that supplies electric power to various devices in a noncontact (wireless) manner has attracted attention. A noncontact power supply system may be referred to as a noncontact charging system or a noncontact power transmission system. A noncontact power supply system includes a power transmitting unit that transmits electric power using a power supply system such as a magnetic field resonance system and transmits electric power to devices which are located in a charging area which is reached by electromagnetic waves from the power transmitting unit.
On the other hand, a provider of electric power may desire to preferentially provide electric power to a specific device prior to other devices. For example, a charging system for a vehicle described in Patent Document 1 includes a charger for a vehicle, sets a priority for each vehicle to be charged, and distributes charging power to the vehicles depending on the set priorities. The charger for a vehicle includes a charging cable that extends from a charger body and a connector that is attached to a tip of the charging cable and is fitted to a vehicle connector disposed in a vehicle. Electric power is supplied to a vehicle in a wired manner.